This Isn't Goodbye
by Rikki Simpson
Summary: True love is the most powerful magic of all. But all magic comes with a price. These couples have survived everything. Are they ready to pay the price for their love?


Regina's P.O.V.

Robin turned away to join his family across the town line. I sighed and looked down, knowing I'll never see him again. All of a sudden, Robin pulled me in for a long and passionate kiss. He cupped my face in his hands as his soft lips crashed into mine. "I love you..." he whispered as we pulled apart.

"I know." I replied. Robin's nose pressed against my forehead. He finally broke away, but he still held my hands. I could tell he was looking at me, I could feel his eyes staring at me. I couldn't look up at him. It hurt too much already. He slowly backed away. When I could no longer feel his hand in mine, I could tell that he was gone. Never coming back. I lost someone I love yet again.

"Papa!" I heard Nolan rejoice when he saw his fathers face. My eyes were kept to the ground. I just couldn't look. I took the page out of my pocket and stared at it. The page that showed Robin and I. We were happy. Well, if we can't see each other, then we can't be happy. I tore up the page and walked away. Leaving the Hood family to start their new life. This was our goodbye. I hated it.

Belle's P.O.V

I laid on the store floor, curled up into a ball. Normally Rumple would be there to comfort me. But he's not here. And he can't come back. I have been sobbing for the past two hours here in the shop. I loved him so much. There was a part of me that wanted my beast back. He might have been a monster, but he was mine. But there was a small part of me that changed my mind every time. He loved power more than he loved me. I made that point several times in our goodbye. Our final goodbye. My hair was in a complete mess and I was still wearing the same clothes as the night before. I still loved Rumple. I could never have him though. No. Stop it Belle. He didn't choose power because I wasn't good enough. He chose it because he couldn't let go. I slowly got up from the floor. Belle, you deserve better. I don't deserve someone so evil and corrupted. I slowly walked to the front door and turned the knob. The door flew open in my face and I fell backwards.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry Belle, are you alright?" spoke a voice with an Irish accent. Hook. He knelt down to help me up.

"Yes thank you." I replied. My mascara stained the skin under my eyes, making my appearance look a little frightening. I kept my eyes to the ground.

"Belle, I'm may not be the best with women, but you don't look so good." I was silent, trying to come up with an excuse to leave. "Oh my gosh, you are a horrible liar."

"I'm sorry Hook I'm just a little shaky."

"I know, watching your own husband try to crush a man's heart is pretty mind rattling."

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's 'gone'?"

"I used the dagger and made him leave Storybrooke." Hook stared at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"I really don't feel like talking about it right now." That's when I finally looked up and saw his face. He looked somewhat concerned. I stood up and walked out the door.

"Belle wait!" I heard him calling my name. I didn't stop walking. He grabbed my hand and forced me to turn around. "Look, I know what you're going through."

"I appreciate your help, but what I really need is some time alone."

"Okay then." Hook let go of my arm and walked away. I decided the best way to get my mind off Rumple was to go to the library and work. I unlocked the door and opened up the library.

Hook's P.O.V

I was walking away from Belle, slightly disappointed. I really did want to help her. But what good would I be? She forced the man she loved to cross the town line. Yes, the man she loved tried to kill me and was my worst nemesis. I'm also not much of the cuddly and friendly type. I looked over my shoulder and saw Belle disappear into the library. Maybe she just needs space. Emma needs some space sometimes when she's upset. I think the entire town is a little shaken up, after all we did just survive the Snow Queens curse and Rumplestiltskin almost killing me and taking Belle and Henry across the town line. Everyone just needs time.

*One year later*

Mary Margaret's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open to the early morning rays. I could feel David's strong arms wrapped around me and the wind flowing through the window. A smile crossed my face once I realized what today was.

"David wake up!" I urged, shaking his muscular body.

"...what..." he asked.

"It's Neal's first birthday!" His blue eyes finally opened and looked up at me, smiling. "C'mon c'mon!" I hopped out of bed and quickly walked to his bedroom. I noticed that the door was slightly open. That was strange, I never opened his door at night. Something wasn't right. I pushed the door open just a little more. As it creaked open, I scanned the room. My eyes saw nothing that was unusual. Until I saw the wall.

Emma's P.O.V

I was fast asleep in my bed. Hook and I stayed up late last night watching Netflix. It was the funniest thing in the world to watch him so fascinated with it. I remembered how he held me tight in his arms, how he looked at me with his sapphire eyes, and how his lips felt against mine. I buried my face in my pillow, dreaming of the kiss. I felt my cheeks turn red and my heart beat faster. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream filled the house. I awakened from my daydream in a panic. I knew that scream. My mom. My feet carried me out of bed and down the stairs. My body crashed into someone else. I looked up to see it was my dad. We exchanged looks, looks of worry. He ran towards Neal's room and I quickly followed. I found mom on the floor, breathing hard and clenching her chest.

"Mom! What's wrong?" I asked. But I didn't need to. My focus turned towards the wall in front of us. A look of horror came over all three of us. Oh my god.


End file.
